No more depression
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Ninth story in the KaitoxLen series (Strongly recommend you read story no.8 first) Len is depressed after he was assaulted by Nero. Kaito wants to cheer him up then Rin has an idea of a theme park. KaitoxLen, LenxKaito with some GakupoxYuuma and YuumaxGakupo


The ninth story in the KaitoxLen series. PLEASE START FROM ONE AND WORK YOUR WAY (You may understand the story better XD) **I do not own vocaloid or any of the characters used so please credit the original creators. **

Boy, it's been a while -_- I've been unwell for a while so sorry for not updating *bows*  
Warning: Contains BoyxBoy (KaitoxLen LenxKaito YuumaxGakupo GakupoxYuuma)

* * *

Kaito Shion was supposedly, the luckiest man to ever live. He had good looks, a beautiful voice, Miku fancied him, he had a beautiful boyfriend. The only problem was, his boyfriend had been depressed for the past two weeks and Kaito knew exactly why. Len Kagamine was Kaito's boyfriend. He was Rin Kagamine's twin brother. And, unfortunately for him, he was assaulted by Nero Akita not too long ago. However, Nero's personality was altered and his memory was wiped. Even though Len trusted him now, Kaito couldn't even look the man in the eye without seeing Len being assaulted by him. Everybody (with the exception of Miku) tried to get Len smiling again and to slowly re-build his confidence. He had been cooped up in his room for two weeks straight. He didn't have to eat as he was a vocaloid but he could eat if he wanted to so he only ever came put to get a banana then go back upstairs. Everybody was actually worried about him.

"We need to get him out of that god damn room!" Yuuma stated, holding his fist out. Kaito let out a long sigh.  
"I've done everything, nothing has worked so far!" He explained to Yuuma causing a psychopathic smirk to form on Yuuma's lips.  
"Then we'll have to kick the door in and force him out!" Kaito let out a shocked expression.

"I have a simpler solution." Rin Kagamine walked into the living area with a drunken Meiko Sakine. Yuuma and Kaito listened to what the blond girl had to say.  
"Go on…" Yuuma implied for her to go on in her explanation.

"Well, me, Miku, Meiko, Luka, Haku, Piko, Neru, Teto, Ruko and….Mikuo…are all going to Blackpool pleasure beach tomorrow. Master's paying so why don't you and Len come with us?" Rin paused saying Mikuo's name, he was famous for annoying the crap out of Kaito.

"What about me and Gakki?" Yuuma asked, with a voice sounding like a child's. Rin giggled slightly.  
"You and Gakupo can come too." Yuuma jumped in the air, cheering like a child. He absolutely loved theme parks. Len did too which is why Rin recommended it. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll tell him then." He said before disappearing upstairs.

The next day, Kaito was miraculously able to get Len out of his room. Len waited on the courtyard of the Vocaloid Mansion for everybody to arrive. Yuuma arrived first.

"How come we are the only two who are EVER on time?" Yuuma complained. He and Len were best friends as their partners were best friends. Yuuma was the second closest person to him. He drew with Rin. Kaito was of course at the top.

"Because are partners are absolutely useless?" Len joked making Yuuma chuckle slightly. It was good to see Len himself again. Shortly after, everybody arrived. Master opened the mini-bus and everybody boarded. Master at the front, Kaito next to him. Then in the middle was Len by the window next to Yuuma, who was next to Gakupo who was next to Mikuo who was thinking of new ways to annoy Kaito. Behind them were Rin, Miku, Neru and Teto. Behind them were a very rowdy bunch of drunks also known as Meiko, Haku and Luka and at the back were Piko and Ruko. Master sighed and started the engine. It was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggggg trip.

"Hey, hey Kaito?" Mikuo began to annoy Kaito.  
"What?"  
"Nothing….hey Kaito?"  
"What is it?" Kaito asked, getting a little frustrated.  
"Nothing….Hey, Kaito?" He went on saying making anger marks appear on Kaito.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kaito yelled.  
"Shhhhhh, Len's sleeping!" Mikuo, Yuuma and Gakupo synched. Kaito glanced over at Len who had indeed, fallen into a deep sleep. Kaito watched the beautiful boy's chest rise upwards and downwards as he slept. He wanted to hold him and hug him as he slept.

"Gakupo, do you think you can pass him over?" Kaito asked. Master hit Kaito's head with his left hand.  
"BAKAITO, NOT WHILST I'M DRIVING!" He yelled getting a 'Shhhhhh' in response.  
"Then pull over!" Kaito recommended.

After a lot of convincing, everybody just switched seats. Mikuo switched with Kaito and sat in the front, Gakupo and Yuuma moved up a seat and Kaito had Len in a hug as he slept. Everybody was happy, except-

"Hey, hey Master?" Mikuo began.  
"What do you want, Mikuo?" Master tried to keep his cool with him. Mikuo began poking him.  
"Hey Master, I'm hungry!" Master shut his eyes to find his happy place.  
"There's food in the bag on your lap!" He said, sound more and more frustrated by the second.  
"Master, hey, hey!" Mikuo began poking him again.  
"KAITO, I'M SORRY! YOU CAN SIT IN THE FRONT WITH LEN, I DON'T MIND! JUST GET HIM AWAY!" Master had just about had enough of Mikuo. He was seriously annoying him. Kaito just told Master to 'F off' and that he needed to be quiet as Len was sleeping.

They finally arrived at the theme park. Kaito gently nudged Len. "Len, we're here!" Len woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Was I asleep the entire way?" Kaito nodded his head and lead Len out of the bus.

"I'm gonna get tickets!" Master happily said, relieved he didn't have to put up with Mikuo anymore. Luka, Meiko and Haku were all ready to drink in the bars, they didn't care for the rides; they just wanted the booze. Gakupo, Yuuma, Kaito and Len already decided to go around in a group and the other girls did the same. Piko and Ruko weren't too bothered though.

Master passed everybody their tickets and they all dashed off.  
"Ne, Master, nobody wanted me around so I'm stuck with you for the whole day!" Mikuo said with a smile on his face making Master sink to his knees.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME GOD? WHY?" He shrieked at the top of his voice.

"What do you wanna go on first?" Kaito happily asked the others.  
"Pepsi max!" Yuuma replied with. He was daring and heard that the Pepsi max rollercoaster ride was one of the scariest in Britain (I didn't have the guts to go on it XD)  
"That old wooden rat ride!" Gakupo yelped, not remembering what the name was, Kaito knew what he meant.  
"I, personally, wanna go on the avalanche! What about Len what do you want to go on?" Len had no idea. Reality was, he was terrified of rollercoasters but he didn't want to say anything. He swallowed and smiled.  
"I wanna go on the Pepsi max!" He lied, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. The three other males smiled and they were then dragged off to the Pepsi max.

Len shared a cart with Yuuma. Kaito and Gakupo wanted to go at the front where as Yuuma and Len wanted to go in the middle (Len didn't want to go on at all). They ended up sitting one cart behind the other two. The cart began moving.

"Eeepp, what was that?" Len panicked as the cart left. He felt a little uneasy. His hands began trembling.  
"Graah, w-we're pretty high!" Len panicked making Yuuma realise something.

"Len, a-are you afraid of rollercoasters?" Yuuma was very observant and by the way Len kept trembling, he knew he was scared.  
"No hahahaha yes! I'm terrified of heights!" Len finally admitted. Kaito was able to turn around.  
"What's up?" He asked the two boys behind him. Yuuma was on the verge of laughter.

"Len's afraid of rollercoasters and heights!" Yuuma explained. Kaito gave Len a shocked look.  
"Len there isn't any-" Kaito was cut off by the rollercoaster making a sudden drop. Len shrieked in terror whilst Kaito, Gakupo and Yuuma where screaming in pleasure. It was such an exciting ride. The way it dropped and turned a lot as well. Len was terrified. He never witnessed anything as scary as this before in his life.

After the ride ended, Len was the first one off. His feet couldn't stop trembling. "I don't like rollercoasters!" He pouted as he grabbed Kaito's arm. Kaito ruffled his hair and laughed about how incredibly adorable he was when he was angry.

They decided, for Len's sake, to go on the small rides first like merry go rounds and work their way to the bigger rollercoasters. They went on all sorts of rides, the rat trap one where Len and Kaito where cramped into a small cart, the optical illusion house, Kaito won ten pounds at the arcade, Len won a banana plush by knocking the cans over with the balls. Yuuma and Kaito found the ghost rides and went on those and Len and Gakupo went on the water rides together as Yuuma and Kaito didn't want to get their clothes wet. They passed the others a few times and saw a very tired Master with a hyperactive Mikuo. Meiko, Luka and Haku drank until they threw up. Everybody had a great time and Len forgot all about the assault Nero did on him.

Before everybody knew it, a day had passed. Master met everybody by the bus after they all ate their tea (fish and chips XD).

"Everybody had a good time?" Master asked. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and they went back. Len fell asleep in the bus on the way home from the theme park, hugging onto his banana toy, Kaito was asleep hugging Len with his head leaning on Len's. Yuuma and Gakupo had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The four girls behind them were asleep too. In fact, everybody was asleep apart from Master and Mikuo.

"Hey, hey Master?"  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FALL ASLEEP LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE?!"

* * *

_I did originally write this with she who shall not be named but she fell out with me for some obscure reason and the original story for this was even worse than this XD So this time, story line wise, credit me XD. I know this is bad but I haven't fanficted for sooooooo long that I needed something to get back on track so sorry if this is short and bad *bows*_


End file.
